Charizard
|-|Charizard X= |-|Charizard Y= Expert Stages in columns 1 and 6 and row 6 |boardlayout = |itemexp15 = true|itemtime10 = true|itemms = true|itemcomp = true}} Event Stages |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1 = Switch countdown when Moves ≤ 4. Do these disruptions in order every 1 move: 1) Fill rows 2-5 with Disruption Pattern 1 2) Fill rows 3-5 with Disruption Pattern 2 3) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 3 4) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 4 5) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 1 |cd2 = Switch countdown after disrupting 1 time. Choose one of these disruptions every 0 move: - Fill rows 5-6 with Disruption Pattern 5 - Fill rows 5-6 with Disruption Pattern 6 - Fill rows 5-6 with Disruption Pattern 7 - Fill rows 5-6 with Disruption Pattern 8 - Fill rows 5-6 with Disruption Pattern 7 |cd3 = Switch countdown after disrupting 2 times. Choose one of these disruptions if Combo ≥ 2: - Fill the 6x3 area at A2 with 3 - Fill the 6x3 area at A2 with 5 - Fill the 6x3 area at A2 with 5 - Fill the 6x4 area at A2 with 7 - Fill the 6x4 area at A2 with 7 |dp1 = |dp2 = |dp3 = |dp4 = |dp5 = |dp6 = |dp7 = |dp8 = |ERweeknum = 23 |ERduration = 7 |notes = }} , 2 , and 2 around, 6 and 4 in rows 5 and 6 |boardlayout = |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1 = Switch to Countdown 2 when Moves ≤ 4, do in order every move: 1) Fill rows 2-5 with this: 2) Fill rows 3-5 with this: 3) Fill board with this: 4) Fill board with this: 5) #1 disruption |cd2 = Immediately fill rows 5 and 6 with one of these, then switch to Countdown 3: - - - - |cd3 = If Combo ≥ 2, choose one, switch to Countdown 2 after 2 times: - Fill rows 2-4 with 3 random (1/5 chance) - Fill rows 2-4 with 5 random (2/5 chance) - Fill rows 2-5 with 7 random (2/5 chance) |duration = |-|08/02/17 to 08/07/17= + 5 + 10 , + 4 + 8 , + 3 + 6 , + 2 + 4 , + 2 + 2 , + 2 + , + + , + , + , + , + , |3dsna=1-100, 101-300, 301-600, 601-1000, 1001-2100, 2101-3600, 3601-5200, 5201-7800, 7801-10400, 10401-13000, 13001-16800, 16801+ |3dseu=1-100, 101-200, 201-500, 501-700, 701-1500, 1501-2600, 2601-3700, 3701-5600, 5601-7400, 7400-9300, 9301-12100, 12101+ |3dsjp=1-300, 301-1000, 1001-2500, 2501-4000, 4001-8000, 8001-14000, 14001-20000, 20001-30000, 30001-40000, 40001-50000, 50001-65000, 65001+ |mobile=1-600, 601-2000, 2001-5000, 5001-8000, 8001-16000, 16001-28000, 28000-40000, 40001-60000, 60001-80000, 80001-100000, 100001-130000, 130001+ }} already owned: }} }} alternating in rows 5 and 6, 3 in at the bottom (at B6 D6 F6) |boardlayout = |cd1 = 3 random every 3 moves, switch to countdown 2 if Moves ≤ 8 |cd2 = If Combo ≥ 1, fill rows 5 and 6 with board layout, then switch to countdown 3 |cd3 = If Combo ≥ 2, 3 or 5 random , switch to countdown 2 after 2 times |duration = |-|08/30/16 to 09/05/16= + + 1601-6400: + 6401-19000: + 19001-26000: + 26001+: Mobile: 1-10000: + + 10001-35000: + 35001-100000: + 100001-140000: + 140001+: }} }} in a somewhat Y shape, 1 at C6 |queue = Several and arranged Support Pokémon in columns 1 2 5 6 |boardlayout = |cd1 = Choose one every 2 moves, switch countdown if Moves ≤ 3: - 1x2 at A1, B1, D1, E1, or F1 (5/6 chance) - in column 3 (1/6 chance) |cd2 = 3 random every 3 moves |duration = |-|03/08/16 to 03/14/16= + 2001-20000: 20001-30000: 30001+: Mobile: 1-10000: + 10001-100000: 100001-150000: 150001+: }} }} in row 4, in rows 5 and 6, 7 near the bottom (6 of them in the ) |queue = Lots of arranged Support Pokémon in rows 1 and 6 |boardlayout = |cd1 = 3x1 in row 1 on either the left or right side every 3 moves, switch countdown after 3 times |cd2 = Random 1x5 every 3 moves, switch countdown after 2 times |duration = |-|02/23/16 to 02/29/16= + 3701-19000: 19001-26000: 2 26001+: 1 }} }} at A1 D3 and A5, 9 scattered around |boardlayout = |cd1 = 3 random every 3 moves, switch countdown after 6 times |cd2 = Random 2x2 every 2 moves |duration = |-|09/18/15 to 09/27/15= + 3501-18000: 18001-25000: 2 25001+: 1 Mobile: 1-250000: 250001-500000: + 1 500001+: 1 }} }} Alternate Forms * Charizard (Shiny) Category:Dragon Type Category:Pokémon Category:Mega Pokémon Category:Pokémon with alternate forms